Chevalier d'Eon
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= Reduces their defenses for 2 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Charm all enemies for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Attack - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 20% |l3 = 25% |l4 = 27.5% |l5 = 30% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 20% |2l3 = 25% |2l4 = 27.5% |2l5 = 30% |chargeeffect = Charm Chance + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank C+= Reduces their defenses for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Charm all enemies for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Attack - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 20% |l3 = 25% |l4 = 27.5% |l5 = 30% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 20% |2l3 = 25% |2l4 = 27.5% |2l5 = 30% |chargeeffect = Charm Chance + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |22 = |18}} |21 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |8}} |41 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance by 15% while they are on the field. }} Biography Trivia * can be summoned from the tutorial summon. * is the first servant that have no gender trait. *Chevalier d'Eon does have 2 Valentine's Craft Essence, depending on if you choose to give or to receive a present from them. *They share the exact HP values at minimum with Artoria Pendragon. *They received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Agartha Chapter Release, 29 June 2017 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Chevalier1.png|Stage 1 Chevalier2.png|Stage 2 Chevalier3.png|Stage 3 Chevalier4.png|Stage 4 Chevalieraf.png|April Fool saber06-01.png|Arcade Stage 2 |-| Icons= Deon.png|Stage 1 ChevalierdeonStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ChevalierdeonStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ChevalierdeonFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S010 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S010 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S010 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= NewChevalierSprite1.png|Stage 1 NewChevalierSprite2.png|Stage 2 NewChevalierSprite3.png|Stage 3 S010 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S010 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S010 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo010.png|NP Logo chevaliersprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) chevaliersprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) chevaliersprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Deon rapier.png|Rapier |-| Expression Sheets= D'Eon 1.png|Stage 1 D'Eon 2.png|Stage 2 D'Eon 3.png|Stage 3 D'Eon Agartha.png|Maid (Agartha story only) |-| Craft Essences= Maximdechevalier.png|Maxim de Chevalier (Valentine CE) SalonMarie.png|Salon de Marie 202.png|Gift from the Queen DeonVACE.png|A Little Fun with You (Valentine CE) CE600.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE645.png|Sugar Vacation CE999.png|The Princesses' Pilgrimage CE1035.png|Women of Agartha |-| Others= DEonArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) DEonArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) DEonArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) DEonIllust.jpg|Illustration by Moriyama Daisuke Category:French Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Riding Category:Orleans Category:Agartha Category:Atlantis